


Dreams Can Come True

by punygod



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 13:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punygod/pseuds/punygod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has dreams about Steve. Little does he know, Steve has pretty much the same sort of dreams and then they realise they’re both idiots and make out. ish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams Can Come True

**Author's Note:**

> Um..there's a bit of stuff with the iron man armour, I mean, it's not really anything major, but just in case- I'm saying it now.

It was silly. It was stupid. It drove Tony absolutely insane. He could go a week without food and sleep, and sure he might be a little dizzy and somewhat babbly by the end of it, but at least he managed to keep his head screwed on straight. But enter one Steve Rogers, and Tony Stark goes out the window and is replaced by an embarrassingly star struck twelve year old girl.

Steve once asked him he’d like a pancake and he’d giggled. He _fucking giggled._

At first he'd convinced himself it was all physical, and he just wanted to tap that star spangled booty, but he couldn't kid himself long, and after an hour long video chat with Pepper, she finally managed to get him to confess that, yes, maybe he might be sort of falling for the annoyingly perfect, sickeningly genuine, frighteningly beautiful Steve Rogers. Pepper told Tony to go for it, but Tony dismissed that idea by buckling over with laughter for fifteen minutes until tears were streaming down his face.

"Sorry, Pep," he said, trying to contain his laughter and gasping for breath, "You're smart but that's gotta be the dumbest idea anyone's ever had. Ask out Captain America? You're a crack up, Pepper, you really are."

However, Tony's refusal to act on his feelings, just made it that much harder to be around the good Captain. Tony subjected himself to a very stringent code of discipline whenever Steve walked into the room. Discipline meaning keeping his eyes strictly above waist level. He also didn’t allow himself to look at Steve's lips because, boy, were they distracting, and he daren't look into Steve's eyes because he doesn't fancy drowning, and he'd definitely drown in that pool of baby blue. This meant Tony spent a lot of time staring at Steve's nose, which in itself was quite beautiful too.

He couldn’t avoid talking to Steve, even if he wanted to, and he definitely did not want to. Spending time with Steve was one of the few things he cherished, second perhaps to losing himself in his tinkering. If that meant resisting the urge to jump Steve whenever he bent over to pick something up, stretching his already tight pants tighter across his ass, or when he smirks in that smug way he does when he proves himself right, or when he leans against the side of one of the many expensive cars unknowingly exposing a sliver of skin between shirt and pants…so be it. 

He could put up with that if it meant Steve was _there_ with _him,_ laughing at _his_ jokes, casually sketching in _his_ lab, allowing Tony to relish in a world where Steve could actually be _his._

Little did Steve know, he really was Tony’s, in a world that existed the moment Tony closed his eyes and rested his head on the pillow. What? Just because he felt too insecure to try anything on Steve in the real world, didn’t mean Tony couldn’t enjoy the fact that Steve was totally his in his dreams.

The first time Steve had starred in one of Tony’s night time fantasies, he’d been a fireman, carrying a flailing Tony out of burning building, bridal style. His face had been blackened with grimy soot, and his blonde hair sweaty and falling into his eyes from under the old fireman helmet he wore. Tony had woken up very confused and wondering where on earth that dream had even come from. Although, Tony had thought to himself wryly, the fireman’s pole certainly had an endless list of possibilities.

More recent dreams made more sense. These usually ended with Tony sitting up suddenly in bed sporting a bit of a hard on, his heart beating two-forty-six. They were a bit of a guilty pleasure, and Tony’s ears turned red no matter where he was if he found his mind drifting back to those particular dreams, or at the thought of Steve _knowing_ about those dreams.

Right now, however, Tony was in the safe confines of his bedroom, and in the even saf _er_ confines of his subconscious mind, which currently had Steve up against the wall. He’d settled himself between Steve’s legs, hands tangled in the blonde hair whilst he continued to plaster bruising kisses along Steve’s collar bone and neck. Dream Steve was making obscene noises he’d never heard the real Steve make, but he could imagine, and the thought that he was the one to make Steve moan like that had Tony writhing in his sheets.

Tony wasn’t what you’d call a peaceful sleeper; he usually tossed and turned and muttered things that JARVIS now knew well enough to turn a blind eye to. But Tony had been tinkering with the Iron Man armour lately; making modifications so it answered his beck and call in response to his simple hand manoeuvres. Little did Tony know that JARVIS had just finished uploading the program to the latest suit, and as Tony tossed and turned and muttered things; the suit was picking up his every command.

Tony let his hands slide roughly down Steve’s back, his fingers remembering how the tight muscle felt from that time he’d grasped him mid-battle (what? He’s allowed to cop a feel now and again). He moved his lips from Steve’s neck, to his jaw, rolling his hips against Steve’s, eliciting that same sweet moan. He was whispering dirty nothings into Steve’s ear, watching the blush he loved so much fill the other man’s cheeks when –

“TONY!”

The sharp yell pierced through his dream state mind, jolting him back to consciousness. He sat up in his bed, hands gripping the sheets and eyes and ears tuning in to his surroundings.

“TONY!” The yell came again, and this time he identified it as Steve’s, coming from down the hall. Starting to panic, he scrambled off the bed and out of his darkened room, (finding it a little uncomfortable to walk), into the hallway, freezing when he saw the source of Steve’s shouts.

Steve had his back pressed against the wall of the hallway, his head strained to the side, trying to inch away from…Iron Man. The Iron Man suit was in the same compromising position Tony himself had been in his dream - legs placed between Steve’s, who had opened them as wide as he could go, one arm braced against the wall near Steve’s head, and the other gauntleted hand holding a very nervous Steve’s cheek.

“Oh my god, Steve!” He rushed forward, calling to JARVIS, “Disenable all commands to the Mark XLII, NOW!” The suit immediately dropped its arms to its sides and the light in the face and chest plate dimmed and blinked out, leaving Steve to stare at the grim expressionlessness of the mask. He slipped out from between the wall and the suit, to which he had been all but pressed chest to chest against.

“Steve, are okay?” Tony said, a little frantically, grabbing him by the arms and looking him over, looking for any physical injury.

“Yeah, I’m fine. You- _It_ just caught me by surprise, is all,” Steve said breathlessly, moving a stray lock of hair out of his eyes. “What _was_ that? Why is it out of control?”

Satisfied that Steve was indeed unharmed, Tony stepped back, rubbing the back of his neck, embarrassed. “Uh- that would be the latest Iron Man armour. And it wasn’t _exactly_ out of control...”

 “So you _told_ it to tell me it wanted to feel my moans around its cock?” Steve said incredulously.

“It actually said that?!”

“Yeah, and let me tell you, hearing dirty nothings whispered in your ear by an automated voice with an expressionless mask, while it strokes your face with its metal hand- is boarder line traumatic.” Steve crossed his arms, wanting an explanation for what he’d just gone through.

“Right- uh- well, I can explain,” Tony said weakly, trying hard not to wince at Steve’s retelling. “I- uh- I’ve been trying out a new program, if you will, with the suit, where I don’t have to be in it, to control it. I move, it moves, I speak, it speaks, sort of thing.”

“That doesn’t explain why your suit is _horny_ , Tony.”

“I- the _suit_ isn’t horny. I hadn’t realised the program was still running when I went to sleep, and I guess- it possibly might have picked up on my dreams,” he rambled, the last few words coming out quickly and quietly.

“Oh.” Steve’s eyes went wide, and the unstoppable blush rose in his cheeks. “You dream about-that?”

He nodded. Oh God, Steve was _so_ judging him.

“With…with me?” Steve asked, hesitantly, his blush deepening and matching the red of the tips of Tony’s ears.

“I-yeah,” Tony couldn’t bring his eyes to meet Steve’s, instead they flitted everywhere but the general direction of Steve. “Look, it won’t hap-”

“Me too,” Steve rushed out, wringing his fingers into an impossible twist.

“-pen again, I- what?” Tony froze, and in his surprise looked directly at Steve.

Steve took a deep breath. “I said, me too. I have dreams- about you, and they’re- uh- nice..”

“They’re _nice?_ ” Because that was what his brain registered first, not, ‘ _Holy shit, Steve has dreams about me.’_

“I mean,” and Steve was looking absolutely miserable now, “I think about you a lot, and I can’t help what I dream about, and- I don’t know- I have a vivid imagination,” he said, somewhat defensively, looking at the ground.

“Jesus fucking Christ, Rogers,” Tony muttered, before surging forward, wrapping his arm around Steve’s neck and bringing him down to plant a searing kiss to his lips. All this time he’d been pining after Steve, wallowing in the fact that he could never have him, and here Steve had been, _thinking about him a lot._

Steve stumbled forward, eyes widening a little at Tony’s sudden movement, but he quickly adjusted and his arms automatically reached around Tony’s waist. It took him a few moments to realise what he was actually doing, and when that happened he just pulled Tony closer towards him, deepening the kiss into something less chaste and something a little more dirty and heated, feeling what he’d been holding in for so long, unwind.  

“So,” Steve said breaking apart breathlessly, “Is that what happened in your dream?”

“Yeah, followed by some pretty mind blowing sex where I ride you until you scream,” Tony smirked, equally breathless.

Steve scoffed, smirking in return, “You don’t know what my scream sounds like.”

“Am I about to find out?” Tony waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“If you’re half as good in bed as you are in my dreams…then probably,” Steve replied, leading the way to Tony’s bedroom, leaving a slightly slack jawed Tony to trail eagerly behind.   


End file.
